B2b: Return
by Missilun
Summary: After being rescued from the Breed ICeHawk leads the attack to regain the ground bases HQ...but the actions does not stop there...a new threat appears from the stars!


**B-2b: Return**

The Bridge of Darwin is a mass of commotion with all the tactics and orders flying around. Personnel line the consoles on the walls sending information to other consoles about battle plans and strategic manoeuvres of ground troops, artillery and air wings.

Sergeant Gunny stands in front of the main front window looking out over the dorsal of Darwin. A console operator stands next to him and salutes. Gunny turns to the operator who stops saluting and is holding a pad and paper.

"Sir, IceHawk's team have just left Darwin and are headed to the surface."

"Thank you soldier, return to your post."

The soldier salutes again then walks off back to his console.

Gunny looks back out the window across Darwin.

"Good luck IceHawk, don't get yourself killed" he whispers to himself as he watches IceHawk's Dropship leave the flight deck at the front of the ship.

A siren calls out in alert and the whole bridge flashes red. The operator manning one of the sonar consoles calls across the bridge to Gunny.

"Sir! We have multiple incoming targets! The readings are off the scale. Fighters, Bombers and Dropships all headed towards Darwin!"

"Launch fighters and arm all gun mounts!"

The Head Weapons Operator and the Fleet Tactical Operator confirm their orders and get to work. Fighters pour from the flight deck like a swarm of bees. The gun ports along the hull of Darwin open up and huge canons slide into place and aim at the incoming Armada. Gunny turns to the fleet tactical operator.

"What is the situation of our forces?" he calls out.

"About 60 have landed on the surface, 10 are still in transit and the last 30 are still on Darwin. The 60 on the surface, 85 report they are in position."

"Launch that last 30 as soon as humanly possible; I don't want them stranded on Darwin when the Breed fleet gets here!"

"Yes sir!" the operator confirms as he continues to press buttons and communicate orders to relevant forces.

Gunny turns and looks back out the window to see the hull of Darwin now bristling with canon mounts and swarms of fighters flying around the ship.

The sonar operator calls out, "ETA of Breed fleet in 79 minutes sir!"

Gunny takes a deep breath as he slowly sees the multitude of fighters and bombers coming closer and closer to Darwin. He turns to the sonar operator,

"Do we have any confirmed numbers yet?"

The operator looks up at Gunny, "my readings are going off the scale here; the ship's sensors are only just picking up the Fighter and Bomber signals. The Dropships are plain to see though."

Gunny frowns at the operator who stutters a little.

"To be honest sir I have never seen this amount of ships in my life."

"I need numbers!" calls Gunny in frustration.

"I don't know sir; there are too many signals to count sir."

Gunny turns to the Helm Operator, "Hold our position here, make like we haven't seen them yet!"

The Helm Operator nods at Gunny.

Gunny turns and looks back out the front window. He sighs. He looks down at Earth and at all the dropships moving units down then returning to the flight deck.

He looks up at the Breed fleet who are advancing towards the planet.

"I sure hope we can hold them off." He whispers to himself. He turns to the tactical operator, "what's the situation of our forces like?"

"90 report in position, the other 10 are either going to the surface or are moving into position. I estimate we will be ready to move in about 5 minutes sir!"

"Very well, what the situation of the Breed fleet?"

"They have sped up sir, and seem to be ignoring us completely."

"How long till they get here?"

"I would estimate about 75 minute's sir."

"Very well, carry on."

The operator nods and continues his job on his console.

Gunny turns to the communications operator, "open a shipwide announcement"

The operator nods then presses a few buttons on his consol then nods again at Gunny to show the channel is open. Gunny speaks.

"This sergeant Gunny to all hands, we have a large Breed fleet headed this way; multiple fighters, bombers and transports. I want all personnel to arm themselves with a weapon incase they try to board us again! With hope we may be able to repel any attack, fates permitting we may yet win this war. I want the best from everyone people. We are the last hope of taking back Earth, if we are to die then I think you all know the consequences people. Good luck to us all and God bless us! Carry on."

Gunny nods at the communications operator who cuts the signal and returns to his console.

"Sir, we are getting reports of increased Breed movement of the surface," the Tactical Operator looks up at Gunny, "I'm also getting reports of battles breaking out, casualty reports and general battle chatter." The Operator looks back down at his console, "Sir, all hell has broken loose down there."

"So it seems we have made our presence known then." Smiles Gunny to the operator.

The operator looks up at Gunny again, "I would say so sir."

Gunny smiles contently, "Commence operations immediately."

The operator smiles in return and talks into the radio, "all teams commence operations!"

Various acknowledgements come thought the radio in turn with their names and positions. The operator waits and lists all the teams as they report. He stops, and looks disappointed. Gunny frowns at him, "what's the problem soldier?"

"Its IceHawk sir, he failed to report in." the operator checks his list again.

"Are you sure soldier?" asks Gunny with a little tension in his voice.

"Positive sir, his name is not here."

"Try to hail him up; we can't afford to loose him."

The operator nods and speaks into his radio, "this is Darwin control to IceHawk, Come in IceHawk." Only static returned. He repeats the message a few times. Still nothing. A brief look of fear strikes over Gunny, luckily he wiped it off before anyone could see it.

"Keep trying soldier."

"Yes Sir." The soldier replies with enthusiasm.

Gunny walks back to his command chair and sits back down letting out a long sigh.

The operator looks up at him again, "Sir, you need to hear this."

Gunny looks up, "what is it soldier?"

"Listen to this." The operator presses a few buttons, "Cyro, repeat what you told me a moment ago."

The line opens up and the sound of gunfire and shouts are heard, the voice of a sergeant breaks over the chaos of the battle. "Sir, we heard IceHawk get into some trouble, he was at the base as you ordered him. He split his team into two and both took separate directions to look around the base. The second team was hit by an ambush and called to IceHawk for assistance. IceHawk came and they where getting massively outnumbered by Breed. They had lost all but one of their extra Grunts but had managed to open up an opening to the catacombs. They made a break for it, the last Grunt was taken down and the Heavy Gunner was hit, I think he is still alive though as I heard him enter the catacombs. My team and I heard the whole thing over the radio sir. We didn't go and investigate due to the number of Breed at that location and also we had our own mission to attend to." The sound of battle still raged over the radio all through his report. When he finished he screamed a few orders to his team before talking back into the radio, "after we have finished our mission we will be happy to look for IceHawk sir."

"Its ok soldier, secure your location and keep it, I have someone else in mind for the job. Gunny out."

The radio bleeped then cut off. Gunny looked at the tactical operator and smiled, "I need five tanks, two APCs and a group of Grunts in Dropships and on the flight deck as soon as humanly possible!"

The operator gives a look of confusion at Gunny and slowly nods.

Gunny then turned to the Communications officer, "open a link to the Cryochamber section, tell them to begin waking Spyder."

The operator nods the order and gets to work.

Gunny stands up tall and smiles before walking off the bridge.

The Cryochamber section is cold and dark. The lights flicker on and the main door opens. Three medics walk into the room with equipment and walk over to a chamber. But no ordinary chamber, this chamber is set on a wall on its own, screens show vitals of the occupant and a large sticker is on the base of the chamber, it reads 'CAUTION! Only open in extreme emergency!'

"You sure Gunny wants to do this?" asks one of the medics.

"Yes," replied another, "something has happened on the surface which needs a special kind of soldier."

"One like Spyder?" asks the third.

"Yes, this guy is as good as IceHawk, but he deals in artillery rather than on foot."

"A tank commander?" asks the first.

The second medic smiles as they reach the chamber, "_The_ tank commander of tank commanders. He is the best tank commander that our embryo chambers can create. A possible first of many."

At that moment Gunny enters the room, "how is he?"

"He is still alive," replies the second medic turning off the screens and tapping a few buttons, "he will be up and about in a few moments sir."

"Good," replies Gunny with a hint of excitement, "He is the only one that can save IceHawk now."

"IceHawk is in trouble sir?" asks the third medic is shock.

"He is being over-run by superior Breed and is trapped in the old catacombs."

The medic by the console turns around and looks at Gunny, "In that case Sir we will get him to go straight to the flight deck as soon as he is able."

"That will not be necessary; I'm briefing him on the way."

The medic nods and turns back to the control panel, the other two stand either side of the chamber and look up at the main medic.

"Venting gasses." he says as a large hissing sound ensues. The cloudy gas of the chamber clears to reveal a Grunt lying there. His armour is a deep shade of grey, almost black. His right eye is covered by a small metallic object which connects to his helmet that is adorned with the insignia of a spider on the front.

The Grunts uncovered eye opens up and at the same time a light where the centre of his right eye should be flickers on. The lid of the chamber folds up and the figure sits up holding onto the sides of the chamber. He looks round a little then looks at Gunny. He climbs out of the chamber and stands to attention.

"Tank Commander Spyder reporting for duty sir!" he calls saluting Gunny.

Gunny Salutes back, "how was the nap Spyder?"

Spyder smiles, "long sir," he says putting his hand by his side and stretches his shoulders back.

"Sorry for the short notice but we have a situation that requires your skills. There are dropships with tanks and APCs waiting on the flight deck for you."

The two of them begin walking to the flight deck, "what's the mission sir?"

"A rescue operation." Replies Gunny.

Spyder glances at Gunny almost in disgust.

"It's not that type of mission; the team you will be rescuing are the best foot soldiers we have stationed here!"

"What's the sergeant's name?" asks Spyder as they enter a lift to take them to the flight deck.

"Sergeant IceHawk. We can't afford to loose him in this war Spyder, that's why we need you."

The lift stops at the flight deck and the two of them head towards the dropships waiting. The team of Grunts stand to attention at the site of Gunny.

"We have five tank and two APCs, one for the grunts and one for IceHawk's team. Try to bring them back in one piece Commander."

The commander smiles and nods before heading off to the lead dropship where his tank sits in the belly.

"Commander!" calls Gunny as Spyder nears the dropship.

He turns round.

"Happy hunting!"

The commander smiles and salutes Gunny again before walking up the rear ramp of the Dropship. He climbs into the side hatch of his tank and two grunts climb into the other gunner seats as the rear hatch closes up.

"This is Commander Spyder to all forces, follow my lead and don't turn off."

The dropships engines start up and the group of Dropships take off from Darwin and head towards the planet.

After a clean entry through the atmosphere and flying around for about twenty minutes finding a suitable landing site the seven dropships finally land near the base in a small clearing. The rear hatches of the dropships open and the five tanks along with the two APCs roll out onto the ground. The dropships close up and take of towards Darwin again. Spyder scans the terrain and the group prep their vehicles for battle. No Breed forces are detected in the immediate area, it seems they have not been noticed or the Breed chose to ignore them.

"This is Tank Commander Spyder to Sergeant IceHawk. Come in IceHawk." Still no response on the radio from IceHawk yet. They could be still stuck in the catacombs.

"All units make for the base; we will raze it to the ground if we have to."

The convoy make their acknowledgements and follow Spyder towards the base.

The forest is thick and dark, but the tanks break down the weak trees and with their floodlights and scanning equipment they can't get lost easily. The tanks leave behind a trail of destruction in their wake as they cruise through the greenery.

After a small bit of riding the forest clears and the base can be seen in the distance. The artillery group turn towards it following the tree line. Just then the proximity alarms sound in the convoy. Spyder hits the speaker and it screeches quiet. He speaks into his radio, "incoming Breed forces, seems like they have noticed us now."

The auto-reload clicks into action and a shell is loaded into the main cannon of Spyder's tank just as a large group of Breed dropships fly over them towards the derelict base. The convoy manage to shoot a few down as give chase but the dropships soon outrun them.

"We need to hurry up people; that was a lot of Breed that just went past us."

The scanners begin to go wild as they show massive amounts of Breed headed towards the base. Soldiers, dropships, artillery.

Spyder takes a Deep breath; this rescue was not going to be easy.

Just then the radio fuzzes into life, but it's not him being contacted.

It's IceHawk contacting Delta Wing, his dropship group

"This is Sergeant IceHawk to Delta wing, come in Delta Wing!"

"This is Delta wing, we read you."

"We are pinned down and need immediate extraction!"

"We can't get in there sergeant, there are too many Breed there, we will be shot to pieces!"

"PILOT! If you don't get here now then my team will be shot to pieces."

"I'm sorry sir, Grunts are expendable. Dropships are not."

"Delta wing! Come in!"

The radio cuts out. Spyder frowns at the cowards of Delta Wing. They would not get away with this when they got back to Darwin, he would make sure of it.

The convoy head full speed towards the base with their cannons armed, missiles primed and gun mounts loaded. This was going to be a fight to remember!

IceHawk's clip clicks dry, "I need ammo, I'm out!" he calls.

"Me too!" calls Mith looking at his rifle in disappointment.

"I'm on my last!" calls back Mioco.

"Same here sir" EmBob's voice rings up from where she lies.

IceHawk looks over at Skifer, "Skifer, what about you?"

"I'm on my last Sir as we-" Skifer stops dead as his chest explodes outwards, blood and bone scatter on the floor as well as various chunks of organs and the sniper shot whips past Mith's ear.

Skifer's lifeless body drops to the floor in a pool of reddened dirt. Mith spins round quickly, "What the fuck was that?" then he notices Skifer and his exploded chest, "fuck me sideways!"

IceHawk Grabs Skifer's rifle, pulling out the clips he looks inside it. Only a few bullets left. He flicks out half and gives them to Mith.

"Make them count." He says as Mith loads them into his clip.

IceHawk puts the remains of the clip into his rifle and resumes firing.

The radio fuzzes into life with one single phrase, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The team glance at it confused, then plumes of fire and dirt erupt from the Breed lines scattering parts everywhere. The sound of machinegun fire fills the air along with the sounds of roaring engines, the sounds of tanks!

"This is Tank Commander Spyder to Sergeant IceHawk. Anyone need a lift?" the radio blurts out.

IceHawk grabs it at once and hits the button, "This is IceHawk, Spyder you're a lifesaver, hurry up we have casualties!"

The ranks of the Breed are ploughed down by the tracks and gunfire of five tanks and two APCs. The Breed hesitate a while in confusion of the vehicles, then they turn their guns on them.

The vehicles stop by the wreckage a short distance from IceHawk and his team, "hurry up IceHawk, we are taking a beating here!"

IceHawk nods to his team and they make their way towards one of the APCs, the other APC unloads and the group of Grunts disembark and lay down cover fire long enough for IceHawk and RaGe to get Emily and Shadow inside.

"What do we do about Skifer?" asks Mith.

"We take him with us!" calls back IceHawk over the sound of gunfire.

Wraith has pulled out another rifle and is causing chaos to the Breed forces as both guns belch out their fiery bullets. Mith and IceHawk grab Skifer and put him onto another stretcher they cover him up and load him into the APC as well. With the rest of the team on board Wraith stops firing and jumps on as well, they close the rear door behind them and the APC moves off shuddering under the shots from the Breed.

The sound of metal on metal rings around the chassis of the APC as it runs headlong into the ranks of Breed. IceHawk looks up at his team, "are you all ok?"

They all nod and check themselves for hits. IceHawk looks at Skifer covered up on his stretcher. He kneels down next to him and removes the cover from his face. The look of shock and pain still visible on it, IceHawk places his hand on Skifer's eyes and closes them.

"He is a casualty of war IceHawk, get over it already." Remarks Carla smirking.

IceHawk picks his rifle up and points it at Carla's forehead, "he was one of my team and a good friend Carla," IceHawk's frustration is clear in his eyes, "my team and I are all good friends, and we have lost too many of each other already!"

Carla's face drops, "I meant no offence by it Sir," she stutters as she looks down the barrel of the rifle.

"Another comment like that will get you thrown off the transport into the hands of the Breed!" IceHawk slams his rifle down of the seat next to Carla who jumps at the sound. The blanket covering Skifer is stained in his blood on his chest and sags into the gap a little.

"We give him a proper funeral when we return to Darwin sir." Wraith puts his hand on IceHawk's shoulder.

IceHawk sits back onto the seats at the side of the armoured transport. He picks up his radio and activates it, "Spyder, where are we going?"

"I've just radioed Darwin that we have found you; they are sending a dropship group to pick us up."

IceHawk takes a deep breath and sighs.

"What are you thinking sir?" asks Mioco

"We returned to this place to find as many survivors as we can, we only found a couple and we lost one of our own. The people that died here did so because we where not fast enough."

"What are you getting at?"

"We retake this place and kill every last Breed bastard here."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" asks Wraith puzzled.

"We don't return to Darwin, those dropships that are coming to get us, we get them to turn around and bring forces with them. Preferably more Grunts. We have Spyder and his Artillery group; if we had a fighter squadron as well we could have a better chance of success."

"Your serious aren't you icey?"

"Dead serious Wraith, we didn't accomplish much today, I think we owe it to those people who fell at the base, and to Skifer here." IceHawk nods towards Skifer on the floor of the transport.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Wraith picks up his second rifle again and cocks them both, "lets kick some metal bastard ass."

The rest of the team cheer and raise their guns.

IceHawk smiles and activates his radio again, "Spyder, stop the convoy and let me use your radio to contact Darwin."

"Whets the problem IceHawk?"

"Just do it Spyder."

The convoy grinds to a halt and IceHawk and his team climb out of their transport and head towards Spyder's tank. Some of the tank gunners and the Grunts from the other APC follow to see what is going on.

Spyder's hatch opens up and he climbs out to greet IceHawk.

"What's going on IceHawk?"

"We are going to take back the base, and we need your help."

"Are you serious? We will be massacred."

"Dead serious Spyder." Adds Wraith, "and we would be very grateful if you would join us for this battle."

Spyder takes a deep breath and looks around at his group, "what do you think guys? Shall we help them?"

A massive roar of battle cries and cheers erupts from the whole convoy. Spyder smiles.

"Looks like you've got yourself some tanks IceHawk."

"Thank you Spyder, I need to use your radio to tell Darwin of our plan and ask for extra forces."

"Go ahead IceHawk; we will need all the help we can get."

IceHawk nods and climbs into Spyder's tank. He picks up Spyder's helmet, then he notices something which makes him smile, the helmet is hung on a small circular shelf, a cup holder. This was one of the tanks that Hunter had made for him and his team. At least they are still being used and not gathering dust in the armoury. He remembers Hunter and the things, the weapons that he let IceHawk test.

"Ice?" Wraith's voice breaks IceHawk's train of thought and brings him back to the world of now, "are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine Wraith, just remembered something that's all."

"Ok then, I've just been speaking with Spyder; he thinks we will need a fighter escort as well."

IceHawk nods, "Just as we thought, I'll get onto Darwin now and see what I can arrange."

Wraith smiles and returns to the rest of the group, leaving IceHawk in the tank alone. He takes off his own helm and replaces it with Spyder's, it's a little smaller but it still fits, he speaks.

"This is Sergeant IceHawk to Darwin, come in Darwin."

Darwin responds, "This is Darwin control, good to hear from you IceHawk."

"Darwin Control, I need to speak to Gunny, its urgent."

"He is on his way now Sergeant, I signalled him as soon as I heard your voice."

"Thank you Darwin," IceHawk leans out of the Tank and calls to Spyder who is talking with the rest of the convoy. He comes over,

"What is it IceHawk." He asks when he gets there.

"I've radioed Darwin, Gunny is on his way to the bridge as we speak, and I think he will want to speak to you as well."

"IceHawk, is that you?" Gunny's voice crackles over the radio.

"Yes sir, I'm here. Spyder's rescue operation was a success, however mine was not."

"Explain IceHawk."

"My team and I where too late. I think the Breed where already inside the catacombs and where sweeping through killing off the survivors. We only managed to find three."

"Who are they?"

"Medic Emily, she is in a weak state and needs to be taken to Darwin ASAP. Engineer Shadow, is in good condition though a little exhausted. And we found a Grunt as well."

"What's the Grunt's serial number?"

"Grunt!" calls Spyder, "what's your serial number?"

The Grunt calls back a number and Spyder types it into his HUD in his tank.

"We got it IceHawk. Good to hear from you again."

"There is one more thing Sir, we lost one."

"You lost one? What do you mean?"

"Skifer was killed in action. We need a burial service arranged for him and the others here."

"Something has already been arranged IceHawk. Is there anything else before you meet up with the Dropships?"

"Yes there is. Send the dropships back to Darwin; fill them with APCs and Grunts. Then rendezvous at a new location."

"What for?"

"We are taking back this base and killing every last Breed asshole here."

Gunny lets out a slight laugh over the radio, "we will send a fighter Escort to help as well. They will be there soon. What is the rendezvous location?"

IceHawk pulls up the map in the tank and looks around it, "there is an open area three miles northwest of this location, land them there."

"Confirmed IceHawk, Welcome back. Gunny out!"

IceHawk looks at Spyder and smiles, "lets kick some ass." He climbs out the tank and gives Spyder back his helmet, putting his own back on Spyder and himself walk to the rest of the group.

"So what's the plan sir?" asks Wraith.

"Darwin is sending us a few dropships filled with APCs and Grunts. A fighter escort will help them land and then help us take back HQ. Spyder will provide heavy support fire to suppress the Breed while we get a few teams into the catacombs. This team with a few teams of Grunts will storm the main base. We will take back key areas such as the control tower, the catacomb entrance and the tank and fighter hangers. The only prisoners we will take will be the hunters and the general if possible. They will not give up easily so kill them if you have to."

The team nods at their orders

"Where are we meeting the rest of the group?" asks Mith

"There is an open area 3 miles northwest of here, which will be the LZ for this mission."

"Lets get a move on then, we have a way to travel and we may need to double back on ourselves." Remarks Mioco

IceHawk nods, "let's saddle up, everyone back into their vehicles and let's get to that LZ! We got us an army to meet!"

A cheer roars from the convoy, within a minute the convoy is packed and moving towards the LZ.

About thirty minutes later the convoy meets up with the landing party at the LZ. Everything has been unloaded and the whole army lined up in a military formation looking at IceHawk and his team who are standing at the front with their armour and weapons cleaned, apart from Mith's armour, the edges of the blood stain are encrusted on still. The whole army consists of IceHawk and his team, Spyder and his convoy of five tanks, eight APCs including Spyder's two with a compliment of seventy Grunts, an extra twelve snipers and a small group of field medics, also the fighter wing which consists of Wing Captain Holotheoryz and six other fighters all armed to the teeth with plasma bombs, guided missiles, rockets and a few war painted pictures. There are seven dropships all lined up behind the parade. IceHawk smiles at the sheer empowering presence of the entire group, its strength ready to unleash at a single command.

"This is how it is going to happen." He calls over the small army who hang on his every word, "Captain Holo will fly over and bomb run the outer forces. Spyder will supply cover fire from his tank group while my team and I take in five Grunt filled APCs to the base and begin storming it. Meanwhile the rest of the Grunts will insert into the catacombs and systematically clear it out. When my group have secured the control tower we will then move to secure the catacomb entrance so the second team can join us when they are finished. After the second team joins us they will then move and secure the main gate, they will close it and stop any Breed from escaping. The first group will secure the fighter and tank bays. When they are secured they will then split up and eradicate any remaining Breed forces within the base. To begin with the sniper team will stay with group one, when the two groups meet at the catacombs the snipers will join group two and help them with taking and securing the main door. Does everyone understand their orders?"

A massive war cry booms out from the army which vibrates through the floor.

"If the Breed didn't hear that then they defiantly felt it." Smiles Wraith raising his two rifles and leaning them on his shoulders. IceHawk smiles with him.

"Let's move out!"

The whole army surges into their vehicles and start up their engines. IceHawk and his team also board their APC.

"Lead the way Spyder," He calls into his radio, "Holo, wait for my command before you start your bombing run."

The two confirm their orders and the convoy begins to move towards the base. The fighter wing flies slowly above the convoy in a V shaped formation, just above the trees.

IceHawk's team is riding in one of the APCs.

"What where the numbers on the forces Mioco?"

"A General, six Hunters, fourteen Warriors and eighty-three soldiers. That's not including any what where inside buildings or outside the base." She reminds.

"Ok, so let's assume that we are outnumbered two to one. If we start to loose too many soldiers then I will order to pull out," he pauses, "we will get this base back, for those who died here!"

"What's the limit your planning?" asks Wraith.

"I've no idea," sighs IceHawk, "I suppose we will all know when we are loosing."

Wraith smiles a little, "well, I'm not going to stop until you order me to Sir."

"Me too." Inserts M-ith.

The rest of the team not and agree as well. IceHawk smiles, "it's good to know your all here till the end."

"Of course we are sir," replies Mioco, "we are here till the death, all of us!"

"Two minutes till contact IceHawk!" calls Spyder over the radio.

"Ok. Holo, begin you bombing run."

"Confirmed Sergeant!" replies Holo.

The fighter wing forces their engines to full speed and accelerate forward towards the base which has made is presence in the distance.

IceHawk turns to his team, "RaGe, Mith, stay on our flanks. Mioco, EmBob, keep the rear and pick off targets of importance with your snipers. Wraith, watch my back."

The team nod at their orders and wish each other luck.

IceHawk remembers Emily and Shadow who he ordered back to Darwin, much to Shadow's protest of his behalf. He looks out the window of the APC; Holo is unleashing fiery, plasma hell with his bombing runs as Spyder is moving into formation. IceHawk's APC group head towards the main gate as the other group heads towards various catacomb entrances. Spyder opens fire.

There is a storm of sound, Spyder's tanks bombarding the battlements around the gate with shells. Gunfire from the Breed defenders peppers the ground around them. The side-mounted heavy machineguns on the APCs let forth hellish destruction as they ride through the closing gate.

"Dismount! Mark your targets! Fire at will!" calls IceHawk over the Radio. The five APCs full of troops including IceHawk and his team all surge from the vehicles. As each Grunt emerges it opens fire and begins obliterating the Breed Soldiers advancing on the APCs.

"That's one thing I don't understand." Calls Mith over the deafening sound of gunfire.

"What's that?" calls back RaGe

"What in gods name has Will done to deserve us shooting at him?"

The both of them laugh as they move into position and mercilessly begin slaughtering Breed forces.

At first, the Breed hesitated at the sheer ferocity of the attack, this hesitation cost them deery to begin with. But after a while, once they received re-enforcements and the number of soldiers turned to their favour, they began to push back.

"Hold them back! Defend the tower!" a machine-coded voice calls out from the ranks as a red Hunter steps forwards brandishing a personalised plasma weapon.

He levels it out and opens fire, then is shocked to find a neat round bullet hole in his head before toppling to the ground.

Mioco levels off her rifle again after getting another headshot on a Hunter.

The Grunts all dive for cover behind wreckage and in craters while they unload from the vehicles.

IceHawk's team set up defence in a crater, other Grunts join them as they hold position. Holotheoryz's fighter wing flies overhead for another bombardment but is stopped by an order from IceHawk, "Holo, the APCs have unloaded, circle your wing above and begin taking out defence turrets and SAM sites."

Holo confirms the order and his fighters brake formation and begin taking out missile and gun turrets on the walls and main complex.

Bloody hell rules supreme on the ground. Bodies of Grunts lie dead riddled with the plasma burns of Breed weapons, the APCs have scorch marks all over their chassis, and countless Breed soldiers and warriors lay shattered, broken and pumped full of lead on the ground.

There is an explosion; one of the APCs launches a few metres into the air as a burning fireball before crashing down in a crumpled heap not far from where it was originally stopped. None of the Grunts turn to look at the burning wreckage as it falls.

A single order rattles over the battlefield, a single word that speaks louder than any weapon, a word that can bring forth terror, destruction and hatred in one fell swoop.

"ADVANCE!" IceHawk calls the order and begins to climb out of the crater, within milliseconds he is followed by his team and the other Grunts that emerge from around debris and from out of other small craters. A great sea of destruction spilling out towards the waiting jaws of death, or forwards to victory. Their sight a terror of blazing guns and savage war cries. Their power driven by the hatred of their enemy, The Breed. The mass of soldiers walking towards the Breed forces with their rifles held firm unleashing their deadly flame and metal. The Breed falter, they stop for a second considering their chances as their forces are being scrambled by mass firepower, they decide against the idea of staying put and hastily retreat into the buildings.

"Move towards the tower, keep forcing them back!" called IceHawk over the gunfire.

The Grunts push forwards, stepping over mangled bodies of dead Breed. They lay down cover fire for IceHawk and his team so they can get inside the tower.

IceHawk is first inside the entrance of the tower, followed then by Wraith and RaGe. When Mioco enters there is a barrage of plasma bolts as a door opposite them in a short corridor. The team opens fire, relentlessly strides forward cutting the soldiers apart, IceHawk stops and looks over his shoulder to see EmBob, and Mith have also followed through the doors. After a short time the team have made short work of the lower defences in the tower and secured stairwell.

"You six follow me." Orders IceHawk to a group of grunts. The Grunts acknowledge the order and follow IceHawk and his team towards the access ramps that spiral the inside walls of the wide tower. Most of the resistance they encounter is on the first and second floor as Breed soldiers try to hold them back, after the third floor the numbers of Breed thin out to only two or three soldiers per level. When they reach the fifth floor they move along to corridor towards the Base Control Rooms sealed door.

"RaGe, see what you can do about getting this door open."

RaGe nods at Wraith and walks up to the door panel, he presses a few buttons but growls under his breath as nothing happens.

"Use a bit of brute force damit RaGe." calls Wraith as he walks up next to him.

RaGe smiles and smashes his Atrocity into the panel, it bleeps a few times, and then the doors slowly slide open to reveal a General and two hunters standing in the room soldiers line the consoles on the walls.

There is a flurry of fire as the confused Breed attempt to hold of the attack but ultimately fail, soon the room falls quiet.

"Mith, secure the hanger and garage. Wraith shut down the towers!" Calls IceHawk

The two quickly get to work after they find the relevant consoles, IceHawk looks out the tower window to see the battle has calmed down below, the Breed seem to be running out of forces.

"What's the location of the second party?"

Mioco moves across to the scanners and brings up the maps of the catacombs with multiple contacts on it, "Most of them have cleared their areas out and are moving towards the main stairwell, others are still below mopping up."

"Ok, get on the radio to Darwin and tell them we have secured the main tower and are about the clear out the base."

Mioco nods and begins to try the radio.

Wraith looks up from his console, "Towers are offline sir. It's safe for the dropships."

IceHawk nods and talks into his radio, "Holo, return to the LZ and rally the dropships here, get them to collect any wounded they find and return them to Darwin."

"Confirmed IceHawk. Have you tried contacting Darwin? My radio can't seem to hail them." IceHawk look over at Mioco, she slowly shakes her head in disbelief.

"That's a negative Holo, maybe the local mast is down, we will see to it when the base is secured, IceHawk out." He looks over at Mith, "Mith, you finished yet?"

"Just about sir, the Breed are fighting back on this front as well, seems they don't want us to close the hangers off."

"Just get them closed Mith; we don't want any of them escaping."

IceHawk looks out of the window towards the sky, then falls silent.

"What's wrong sir?" asks Wraith as he too look out the window, then sees. The sky is filled with blue and yellow streaks. Darwin is under attack!

"Holo!" shouts IceHawk into his radio.

"What is it IceHawk?" he calls back startled.

"Darwin is under attack, as soon as you are able to, get out of here and assist her."

"Confirmed sir, we will see you soon. Holotheoryz out."

IceHawk watches as Holo and his wing bank upwards towards Darwin away from the base.

There is a grinding of metal upon metal, the great metallic doors of the base begin to grind close, trapping everyone inside.

"Good work Mith, what about the hangers and garage?"

"They are sealing off too; there is no way the Breed are getting out of here in any kind of machine."

"Ok, let's clear them out. And finish this up."

There is a roar of engines as the Dropships hover overhead and slowly land near the APCs. Medics pour out of a few of them ass soon as they land, seeing to the wounded and dead grunts.

IceHawk and his team, with the six Grunts return back down the stairwell and meet with some of the forces that are waiting there. A Grunt comes up him.

"Sir, the Breed have barricaded themselves in the Garage and Hanger bays, they are using the heavy weapons on the vehicles to keep us back."

"Ok soldier, bring your troop with me, we will see what we can do."

The group of Grunts along with IceHawk and his team exit the Control Tower and head towards the Garage and Hanger bay. The remaining Grunts are positioned outside along the wall beside the small door. The main tank and sky doors are sealed and closed so this is the only entrance and exit to the outside.

"We have groups of Grunts holding the corridors on the inside; we have them trapped inside these bays. Unfortunately due to the firepower they have, they have us trapped outside."

IceHawk thinks for a bit.

"Anyone have a plan?" he asks

Everyone ponders for a moment, no-one can think of anything.

There is a pause, then a Grunt calls out, "What about the Dropships?"

IceHawk looks over at the Grunt, "what do you mean soldier?"

"The Dropships are armed with their own rockets and guns; we position a Dropship outside this door, open it up, and let the guns rip."

IceHawk thinks for a moment, "lets do it." He smiles.

A few grunts run over to the nearest Dropship and inform the pilot of the plan, the pilot immediately climbs into his Dropship and engages the engines onto low power, causing the dropship to slowly wheel towards the door. After a moment the Dropship is lined up and its weapons primed.

"Let's let em rip!" calls IceHawk.

The small doors open up and a barrage of Breed plasma fire come belching out towards the dropship, instinctively the pilot also opens fire. Missiles and Machine Gun shots roar in through the door. There are multiple explosions as the missiles hit tanks and ships in the way, the Dropship also takes a beating but the pilot does not stop, because these Dropships are designed to take a beating.

After a few minuets of shooting the Dropships weapons click with protest, it's out of ammo. At this point IceHawk and his team, followed by the Grunts, charge into the bays. Few Breed remain but they fire as soon as the soldiers enter the door.

Wreckage of Breed war machines are strewn all over the bays, Breed jump out from behind cover while firing.

"Hold you ground and return fire!" calls IceHawk.

The group kneel down and begin ripping apart the Breed, at that point Grunts begin to move ion from other entrances from the Base and line balconies along the wall, also firing upon the Breed.

Within a few shot moments the last of the Breed resistance is eliminated. IceHawk and his team, along with all the Grunts cease firing and look upon the destruction.

"Secure the base, reinitiate the defence systems and post guard details on the walls and towers, contact the groups in the catacombs and tell them the base is secured." IceHawk walks out of the bay and looks up at the sky.

"When are we leaving ice?" asks Wraith walking up next to him.

"As soon as you can arrange some Dropships and as many soldiers that this base can spare."

"I'll get right on it sir."

IceHawk and Wraith nod at each other before Wraith heads off towards the Dropships. The rest of IceHawk's team comes up to him; he turns round and looks at them.

"What's the plan sir?" asks Mioco.

"Well, I just asked Wraith to arrange us some Dropships and as many Grunts as he can spare, then we will head up to Darwin and hope we can lend a hand somewhere."

"That's if Darwin isn't already taken over." Says Mith with a sigh.

"We just need to pray Mith, this is going to be a big fight for us all, if Darwin is lost the humanity will loose all hope of retaking back Earth."

The team stand quiet for a minute, the silence is only broken when Wraith comes running up to IceHawk.

"Ok ice, we have three dropships ready to take off filled with about nine Grunts each. We also have a Dropship for us as well."

"Ok team, let's get back to Darwin and kick some Breed ass!"

The Group cheer and they quickly climb aboard their Dropship.

The four Dropships engage their engines and jump into the air and head towards Darwin at full speed.

"Man the turrets, I expect we will be coming in hot!"

Mith and Wraith climb into the side turrets and RaGe climbs into the top turret.

The Dropship shudders as it gains altitude and climbs into space.

Darwin is directly ahead of them surrounded by swarms of Breed and USC Fighters battling it out.

"This is IceHawk to Darwin, we are coming in from port side with reinforcements, requesting to land!"

"This is Darwin Control, the flight deck has been overrun with breed infantry and they are holding firm. If you think you can help retake the flight desk then land as soon as you can. If not then join the fighters in combat, Darwin is taking a pounding here."

"Confirmed Control, we are going for the flight deck, we will cut them off from reinforcements and try to hold them back."

"Very well IceHawk, we will send as many troops as we can spare to hold them off in the flight desk and assist you, Good Hunting Sir! Darwin Control out!"

"Sir," the pilot calls from the cockpit, "we have incoming Breed Fighters, and the other Dropships have signalled that they are ready for combat!"

"Very well Pilot, take us in!"

"Confirmed Sir!"

The Breed Fighters open fire on the Dropships which shudder under the impacts.

In return the Dropships weapons also open fire, as well as the turret mount controlled by IceHawk's team. Together the four Dropships curve and weave through the dogfight, occasionally shooting down the odd Breed Fighter and having some near miss collisions with both sides on the way. After a minute of fighting and flying, the Dropships curve into the open mouth of Darwin's Flight Deck. All the Dropships point their guns forward and begin to mow down the Breed infantry that swarm the area.

"Take us in pilot, land us on the flight deck, signal the other Dropships to do the same." Calls IceHawk to the pilot.

The pilot nods in agreement and relays the orders to the other Dropships. The four Dropships, still with their guns blazing, move in and land on the end of Darwin's Flight Deck. The rear doors open up, IceHawk and his team along with the other Grunts charge out and begin shooting at the invading Breed forces. IceHawk pauses and takes a quick look around at the situation; the Breed have totally captured the Flight Deck, USC forces are holding them back on the catwalks at the other end of the flight deck. The Breed are hitting hard, only using Warriors and Hunters.

IceHawk taps his radio on, "IceHawk to Darwin Control, we have touched down on the Flight Deck and are beginning to repel boarders. They are dug in well here, we need heavy weapons and as much Grunt firepower as you can give us."

"Confirmed IceHawk, Gunny himself is leading some reinforcements towards the Flight Deck, he wants you to hold your ground and stop the Breed from landing any more Troops on the flight deck, he says he will back you up in a few minutes."

"Very well control." IceHawk taps off his radio and looks around at the Flight deck again, "Gunny wants us to hold our ground here, stop any more Breed landing."

"But sir, we are out in the open!" calls back Mith, "we cant hold here for long!"

"I know Mith, Gunny is on his way with more forces, we will sandwich these Breed in the middle."

Mith mutters something under his breath before resuming firing.

The entire force holds their ground against the Breed, Gunny appears along the catwalk with a Butcher shotgun in hit hands, he signals to the defending troops and they begin to push down the flight deck, more Grunts appear along the catwalks and below on the flight deck. Simultaneously the forces on the far end of the Flight Deck advance towards IceHawk's position. IceHawk's radio fuzzes into life.

"IceHawk!" Calls Gunny in a deep voice, "Order your forces to advance towards our position, we will crush these Breed together!"

IceHawk turns to his force, "Come on people, lets kill some Breed!"

A loud shout erupts from the force as it slowly begins to move forward. Both IceHawk's and Gunny's sides slowly move to meet each other, trapping the Breed between them. The Breed begin to falter, knowing both exits are blocked, Slowly their numbers diminish as they retreat into a small circle and slowly end up as a messy pile of dead Breed in the centre of the Flight Deck. The combined forces of the USC cease firing when the last Breed Warrior falls to the ground riddled with holes.

Gunny walks up to IceHawk, "Good work sergeant, the Breed have been forced back once more, you came just in time."

"Thank you sir, how is the fight going outside?"

"We are slowly getting the better of the Breed outside as well; Holotheoryz is keeping Control posted on the combat details. We should be fini-"

An uneasy voice calls over the comms channel cutting Gunny off mid sentence "Sir, I think you need to come up here and see this!"

"On my way!" replies Gunny as he quickly turns around and heads towards the bridge, IceHawk and his team look around at each other before also following.

Gunny marches into the Bridge with IceHawk, Wraith, RaGe, EmBob, Mioco and Mith following him.

"What's the problem?"

"I think you better look out the window sir." The same uneasy voice responds.

Gunny and IceHawk walk up to the main forward window and fall silent.

A massive Breed Battleship is moving round Earth towards them, its deep orange armour plating panels reflecting the light of the Sun behind them. Fighters swarm round the titanic hulk of the warship.

"Holy shit." Remarks Wraith with a mixture of shock and awe, "what's the armourment on that thing?"

"Its got heavy cannons and plasma cannons and turret mounts all over its hull. Our scanners are picking up hundreds of vehicles inside it, and Breed infantry contacts are in the thousands."

A deathly silence envelops the bridge for a few minutes as everyone watches the Breed Behemoth of a warship.

IceHawk looks at Gunny, "Permission to kick some Breed ass sir?"

"Permission granted IceHawk; get that foul thing away from here at all costs!"

IceHawk nods and turns to his team, "get to the armoury and pack as much ammo as you can, I think we will be staying over there a long time."

They all smile and nod before quickly leaving the bridge.

IceHawk turns to Gunny, "I need every Grunt, Dropship and high explosive you can spare sir, that thing is going to take a hell of a beating to destroy."

"I'll get everything set up while you and your team gear up, Good Hunting IceHawk!"

IceHawk salutes Gunny before leaving the bridge.

**- To Be Concluded -**


End file.
